What a Kiss Means
by oOJBGleek101Oo
Summary: Mitchie receives a forward on her phone. Curiosity gets the best of her and she opens it. It tells her what all the kisses mean. She remembers her great memories with Shane. SMITCHIE! Old Penname -Mrs.ZacEfron-
1. Kiss on the Cheek

**This is a new story that I thought of. So I'm hoping that you will enjoy it. review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything except the plot. Sadly enough. :( **

**_______________________________________________________________**

Mitchie POV

I sat on the couch of the tour bus that I was sharing with Connect 3. After my performance with Shane at Final Jam the producers came up to me and asked me to record an album. of course I was ecstatic. Connect 3 then asked me to be their opening act for their headlining tour. How could I turn them down? Especially when Shane gave his irresistible pout. I of course said yes. That's why I was now sitting next to Caitlyn Gellar, my best friend, waiting for the guys to get done with an interview.

My phone buzzed next to me. I picked it up and noticed it was a text from my best friend back home, Sierra.

"Who is it Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked curiously.

"Sierra" is the simple answer i replied with. There was no need for an explanation, because Caitlyn's parents had asked my mom if Caitlyn could stay with us instead of sending her to boarding school. Of course my mom had agreed. So Caitlyn had become good friends with Sierra too.

"What does it say?"

I scrolled through the forward. "What a Kiss Means"

To: Mitchie

What A Kiss Means

Kiss on cheek: Friends

_Flashback_

_After final Jam was over I was waiting down on the dock waiting for Shane to come for our canoe ride. I overlooked the lake that was shining in the moonlight. The night was peaceful with the sounds of crickets and wind blowing. The breeze was cool, but it wasn't too cold. I heard the gravel crunch behind me. I turned around to see Shane walking towards me._

"_You ready for the canoe ride of a lifetime Mitchie?" Shane asked cockily._

"_What makes it the ride of a lifetime?" I teased back._

"_Well that you're riding with THE Shane Gray, I mean not many people get to do that you know." He replied simply._

_I laughed. "Well I've done it before, and let me say, its highly over rated." _

_His jaw dropped and he came closer to me._

"_Take that back"_

"_no"_

"_You asked for it then"_

_He came and tickled me. I started squirming and laughing. By now I was backed up against the tree._

"_Say that Shane Gray is the hottest Rockstar alive"_

"_Never"_

_He continued to tickle me._

"_Sh-Shane S-stop!"_

"_Not till you say it" he said with a grin. _

"_Fine, Shane Gray is the hottest POPstar alive."_

_He stopped._

"_I'll take what I can get."_

_We got into the canoe and pushed off. And with no surprise we were going in circles again._

"_I guess some things never change." He said as he looked at me. whenever he looked at me I melted, I got butterflies. I laughed along with him._

"_So Mitchie, I do have one questi-"_

"_you want to know why I lied?" he nodded as an answer._

"_Honestly I was intimidated. I have never been popular. I wanted to see what it was like. I have one friend at home. And no one tries to sit with us. No one makes an effort. When Tess came around I thought I had a chance to be someone. But in reality I had a chance to be back up. I regret everything. I never meant to hurt you Shane. You are a great friend and I didn't know that you had even heard my lie. I'm really sorry"_

_He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek._

"_its ok. I understand. I'm just glad we're friends again."_

_I smiled._

"_so am I Shane."_

_End of flashback_

I smiled at the memory. That was my best night at camp rock. It was the start of my great future.

**SMITCHIE--SMITCHIE--SMITCHIE--SMITCHIE--SMITCHIE--SMITCHIE--SMITCHIE--SMITCHIE**

(A/N: ok so each chapter is going to be a different meaning. So the first one is a kiss on the cheek, the next one on the forehead, ect. So it will be a chapter fic. There will be a story to go along with each kiss. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think. This is my first Camp Rock fanfic.)


	2. Kiss on the Forehead

**A/N: oh my gosh thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! And for all of the people who favorited and subscribed! Im glad you liked it. :D so here is the next chapter!**

I looked at the next kiss in the text. I smiled at this one.

**A Kiss on the Forehead: I adore you**

I could remember plenty of times that Shane had kissed my forehead. It was one of my favorite places for him to kiss me. It was gentle, and it let me know that he was there for me.

_Flashback_

_Me and Shane were at the park playing on the swings. I was laughing at how he had fallen off._

"_It's not funny Mitch."_

"_Of course it is Shane. You know it's always amusing watching your best friend fall. You see a friend helps you up when you fall, a best friend laughs at you when you fall. So I was in no obligation to feel bad for you."_

"_Ha-ha very funny Michelle."_

"_Don't call me that!"_

_I have to admit, I liked it when he called me that. Only he was allowed to call me that. He only called me that because he believed it actually bugged me. It actually made me melt. You see we are still friends, but I'm completely in love with him. But he doesn't feel the same way so it doesn't matter. But everything he does makes me swoon, melt. Its ridiculous that one person can have such an effect over me._

_I got up off the swing and stood in front of him. I pushed his shoulder._

"_tag your it!" _

_I took off running enjoying the feeling of the wind flowing through my hair. The sound of grass crunching behind me as Shane chased me. I loved this feeling. It was like being a kid again. Which were the days when heartbreak meant the boy next to you stole your crayon, not your heart. Where boys had cooties, you didn't fall for them._

_I felt two arms wrap around me._

"_Gotcha!"_

"_Shane let me go!"_

"_No!"_

"_Pwease?" I pouted. He often gave into my pout._

"_no!" dangit!_

"_meanie"_

"_you are such a kid at heart Mitch"_

_I stuck my tongue out to realize that he was behind me and couldn't see it._

"_Stop sticking your tongue out Mitch"_

"_How did you know?" this boy was amazing._

"_My amazing Shane Gray Instincts"_

"_You are so full of yourself"_

_He let go of me and turned me around. I laughed at his pout and ran away again._

"_hey! Not fair get back here!"_

_He started chasing after me again. This time he tackled me to the ground. We both started laughing._

"_I hate you Shane Gray."_

"_I love you too Michelle Anne Torres"_

"_Ugggghhhhhhhhh. Not the full name."_

_He laughed and kissed my forehead._

"_you are adorable, you know that? Im glad you're my best friend."_

_I sighed out of happiness and frustration. Happy to feel his lips on the top of my head it made me feel special, but frustrated at those two words. BEST FRIEND. That was what we were, and all we would ever be._

"_You better be." He laughed and rolled off of me._

_I stood up and extended my arms out to him to help him up. Once he was up he slung his arm around my shoulder. It was time to go to the barbecue we were having with all of our camp rock friends. But in that moment I realized if we weren't more than friends, at least I had him as a friend, because I certainly couldn't live without him._

Yep, definitely one of my favorite kisses. It always made me feel special.

**Don't for get to review this chapter! And I'm going to do what some people do and ask questions at the end of the chapters. :D**

**Who is your favorite Jonas?**

**Favorite song? (doesn't have to be jonas brothers)**

**Any stories you recommend I read?**


	3. Kiss on the Hand

Caitlyn sat next to me and peered at my phone reading the text with me. She smirked.

"Thinking of a certain Pop star Mitch?" I blushed. She always teased me about me and Shane. I turned to her "Yeah, well what about you and Nate?" She in turn blushed and I smirked. Payback.

**Kiss on the Hand: I Respect U**

Shane did respect me. I loved that about him.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting in the recording studio nervously. What if they didn't like me? What if I make a complete fool of myself, and completely embarrass Shane? I mean he has all of this faith in me, I just don't think I could handle this if I let him down. He's my best friend._

"_Hey Mitch are you ok?" Shane took my hand as I bounced my leg up and down. I took my hand back and continued to bite my nails. He however took it away from my mouth._

"_Stop that Mitch, it's a bad habit. And don't worry you'll be fine. And if there is anything that you don't feel comfortable doing, don't be afraid to say no, ok?"_

_I nodded and continued to bounce my foot up and down. He placed his other hand on my leg._

"_Stop"_

_I stopped._

"_Sorry" I replied sheepishly. _

"_It's ok. Don't be nervous. You are amazingly talented."_

_I just nodded slightly. He was probably just saying that._

"_Alright Mitchie we are ready for you to record" a short brunette walked into the waiting room signaling that they were ready for her to start recording._

"_Thanks" Me and Shane followed the girl to the booth. A man that looked to be in his 30's shook my hand._

"_I'm John Ringer and I'll be producing your music. I can't wait to hear what you have. Shane says you're very talented."_

_Shane smiled at me and I blushed. Hopefully he didn't see that. That would be embarrassing. I stepped into the recording booth and they started my music. I just let it out. Singing my song was always one of my favorite things to do. I could see Shane bobbing his head to the music and smiling. He gave me a thumbs up. I smiled. I could see him mouthing the words. That's another thing about Shane that I love. He knows all of my songs by heart. Well not all of them, there are the ones I write about him, that he will never find._

_As soon as I was done I walked out smiling that was so much fun. Shane picked me up and spun me around._

"_Mitchie that was amazing"_

"_Thank You Shane."_

_He smiled and pulled me close into his side as John walked over to us._

"_Mitchie you were amazing! We would love to have you sign a record deal. We have all the paperwork in my office if you want to come in."_

_Shane looked at me. Wow, this was all happening so fast. _

"_Mitchie?"_

_Shane nudged me._

"_Uh- well, I- I mean it all sounds so wonderful, but do you care if I have some time to think about this? And possibly talk to my parents?"_

"_Of course Mitchie, just know that my office is always open to you if you decide to do it."_

_John smiled at me and then walked away._

"_Mitchie?"_

_I turned to face Shane but I kept my head down. He picked up my hand and kissed it. The shock went through my body._

"_I respect your decision. It shows them that you are responsible, and you think before you just jump into something."_

_I smiled._

"_Really?"_

"_Really" Shane smiled and grabbed my hand. "Now let's go get ice cream. Last one out the door pays." He ran out and I laughed at his childish ways, but I ran after him. He caught me from behind as he was just waiting by the door. _

"_I really am proud of you"_

"_Thank you Shane." We linked arms and walked down the street to the ice cream place._

_**End of flashback**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Thank You guys for the reviews! You are amazing. Don't forget to review this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **_

_**A/n: I'm so sorry it took me forever to update. I've been stressing about my biology and geography exams. Retarded classes. I don't know why I took them. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. : D**_

_**I will try to update as soon as I can.**_


	4. Kiss on the Lips

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me forever to update. You guys probably thought I forgot about this story, but I didn't. I've just been uber busy. I had to send my laptop in for repairs so that took a couple days, and then I am in college so It's the end of the semester, so projects, tests, finals, and I have work. So I'm just really busy. So I'm really sorry, but hopefully this will make you happy.

Also I have a couple of stories that I have been writing for YouTube, so if you like Jonas fics, then you could check them out. My account name is jessluvshsm202. Add me as a friend, subscribe! :D

Also I want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. : (

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So far I had a memory for all the kisses, I looked at the next one and that one brought me into another day dream.

**A Kiss on the Lips: I Like U**

**Flashback**

_I sat against a tree thinking about one thing that had been occupying my mind since the end of Camp Rock, but of course you probably all know what that is. Well who is more like it. The center of my attention, the focus of my dreams, the topic in my diary, only four words. Shane Gray The Rockstar. Ok so there are more words than that. Sexy, hot, sweet, talented, and the list just goes on, but you knew that._

"_Mitchie?"_

_I looked up to see Shane standing above me._

"_Oh hey Shane"_

"_Why aren't you on the bus? It's going to rain."_

"_Oh I'm just thinking. I'll be fine."_

"_Nonsense Mitchie, come on, I'm not going to let you get sick."_

_I just stared up at him. I wasn't going to give in. I always gave into Shane. It's his charm; I have a hard time saying no to him. I wanted to get out from under his spell. I wanted to forget my feelings for him. I mean it was so obvious that he didn't have any feelings for me. So why should I continue to hope and dream when all that would happen is my dreams getting crushed? I mean just the other day he was telling me about how he really liked this girl. He asked what they thought was romantic. He wanted my help to impress a girl. He's Shane Freaking Gray for crying out loud. Any girl would be dumb enough not to like him. And it's not because of his status in society. No. It's the fact that he's the greatest person I've ever known. Under the hard exterior, is a soft loving guy who just wants to be understood. A guy that's living his dream, but wants to be normal at the same time. He's my best friend. I think the world of him. _

"_Mitch?"_

"_I'm fine, really Shane."_

"_Well I'm not leaving you out here alone. And since Nate and Caitlyn are in their little make out fest, and Jason is watching a special on birds, I'll sit out here with you. I swear, you're the only one keeping me sane right now."_

_I laughed. Caitlyn and Nate were always in their own little world of happy sappy love. And Jason was currently having an obsession with birds. So yeah, pretty much, Shane and I turn to each other for company and sanity._

"_What are you thinking of Mitch?"_

"_Well, it's nothing really." I turned my head to hide the blush that was creeping on my cheeks. There is no way he can find out that I am thinking about him. About how much I'm in love with him._

_He lightly brushed his hand against mine._

"_Mitch, I know you all too well, so stop lying"_

_I turned to look at him and he had an amused smile playing at his lips._

"_What is so funny Shane Adam Gray?"_

"_Just the fact that you are so deep in thought, and you are blushing, and I don't know, just everything about you amuses me Mitch."_

"_Is that a compliment?"_

"_Yes it is Michelle"_

_I looked at him. I don't know why I let him call me that. I hate that name, but then again, it's what makes him different from all of my other friends._

"_Are you sure you want to stay out here? It's freezing Mitch."_

_I looked away and saw the trees swaying back and forth as the cool wind blew. It whipped my hair in my face. It was cold, but I didn't care. The sky was getting darker as the grey clouds rolled in. It was due to rain any time now, but I love the rain. Everything about it draws me in; the smell, the feeling. I just love it._

_Sure enough after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence between me and Shane rain droplets started to sprinkle._

"_So Shane, how is it going with that girl?"_

_Great Mitchie. Why did you have to bring that up? I mean it's only going to end up in heartbreak._

"_I think it's going good. I'm still a little confused on whether she likes me or not. Everyone says that she does, but I want to hear it from her."_

"_Oh, uh what is she like?"_

"_Well she's talented, beautiful, amazing, funny, and smart."_

"_Oh, well I think I'm going to go in"_

_I could hear my voice cracking and I knew that Shane could tell something was wrong. I stood up and was about to walk away when I felt a hand grab my arm._

"_Wait, I need to know something Mitch."_

_I turned around but I avoided looking into his eyes. By now the rain had started to fall faster. Both me and Shane were getting wet. His perfectly straight hair was going curly. His tight shirt clung to his skin outlining his muscles. He moved his hand from my arm to my chin and lifted my head up._

"_This thing you are thinking about, it's not a boy is it?"_

_I looked at him. Could he see through me? Was he going to say that my crush on him was pathetic, and we could no longer be friends? I saw him gazing into my eyes and I knew I couldn't lie to him._

"_Yeah, it is."_

"_Who is it?"_

_Was it just me or did I hear a hint of Jealousy in his voice?_

"_Uh, well, you see- it's- It's you Shane. It always has been you. Everything that you do makes my heart melt. And you are so sweet, and you're my best friend, and I just couldn't help but fall hard for you. And I understand that it's pretty pathetic, and I know you like someone else, so I'll just leave you alone."_

_I walked away to be turned around again. Shane brought me closer to him and leaned his head down._

"_Mitch, it's you. This girl I like is you."_

_He leaned down and placed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms snaked around my waist bringing me closer to him. I wove my hands into his wet curly hair. When we needed air we broke apart. He looked at me and smiled._

" _I think I love the rain now." he smiled at me. I remember how I told him that a lot of girls think kissing in the rain is romantic. He told me then that he hated the rain, but now, that's a different story._

"_I think I love it even more than I used to"_

"_Michelle Anne Torres? Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_He looked at me with hopeful eyes. I wasn't even going to think about saying no._

"_Of course I will. I wouldn't have it any other way."_

"_FINALLY!"_

_We looked towards the sound and turned to see Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason standing right outside the bus. We laughed and Shane leaned down and gave me another kiss. Best day ever._

**End of Flashback**

Ok, that one is my favorite so far. That night Shane became my boyfriend, and I couldn't have been happier. I really like this forward so far.

------------------------------------------------


End file.
